Weapon
by Cipporah
Summary: The dark prince shares a dance with an intriguing pauper and his one-time affair soon develops into something much more exhilarating, passionate, and perilous. The all-powerful Loki is forced to realize that love is ultimately the greatest weapon of all. Loki/OC. Pre-Thor.
1. The Peace Festival

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters or storyline associated with Thor/Marvel Studios. This story was made for personal enjoyment and not financial gain.**

* * *

Weapon

Chapter 1 - The Peace Festival

Many millenia ago, in the Asgard of Old, life differed tremendously for its citizens. Under the rule of King Jalyss, the division between the royal and noble upper class and the lower, working class was painfully obvious. The laborers' wages were meager enough but the king imposed high taxes to pay for his lavish palace expansion plans. Many commoners went hungry and a revolution broke out; they refused to work until they had better pay. Eventually, Jalyss took action, using his warriors to stop the riots. It is said the waters surrounding the city turned red from the blood of the fallen. An old crone, skilled in sorcery, heard the cries of the people and set a curse on the wretched King. He died the next day, choking on his food, which served as a form of justice for his starving citizens. The new King, his son Calsyn, vowed to change the Asgard standard: from that time forward, all Asgardians would earn enough for their basic needs and taxes would not be increased for personal gain. Every century, there is a Year of Peace to celebrate King Calsyn's resolution.

* * *

She finished her side braid and secured it to the back of her head, as the rest of her black hair tumbled in loose waves down her right shoulder. After a quick touch up on her lip color, she popped out the door and headed to the nearby tavern; it was one of the only places she truly felt at home - she decided to have a bit of fun. As she opened the door, Cipriani poked her head past the entrance.

"Peace be with you all!" she exclaimed, touching the tips of her fingers to her lips and placing them on her chest, above her heart. This was the usual, courteous greeting during the Year of Peace, as a tribute to the Civilian Revolution.

The owner, a kind, older man, looked up at her from behind the bar. He gave her a warm smile. "And also with you, Cip," he said, repeating the gesture. "You off to the Peace Festival? Your first one! Come on then, let's see you, don't be a tease!"

The Peace Festival marked the beginning of every Year of Peace; it is a masquerade that all single Asgardians - from the royals to the commoners - are invited to attend. Wearing masks was meant to symbolize that there was no difference in class and all citizens are considered equal.

Cipriani, still mostly in hiding, grinned sheepishly. "You know I'm anything but, Cadin! Where's Petyl? I want you both to see it at the same time."

"I'm here, just washing cups for tonight. Peace be with you, dear" Petyl said as she walked into view.

"And also with you," Cipriani said, as her fingers went from her lips to her heart for the second time. "Good, now that you're both here, it's time for the big reveal."

She stepped out into the doorway, where her sun-drenched yellow, close-fitting, taffeta gown could be fully appreciated. The skirt had a triangle slit in the middle, which revealed a panel of violet satin.

"Give us a spin," Petyl insisted, her hands clasped together at her chest.

Cipriani smiled widely at her beaming onlookers, and turned to give them a full view. The purple accents sparkled in the dim candlelight as she rotated.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Cadin asked.

Cipriani glanced down for a moment to go over everything, then quickly looked back at them. "Of course, how could I forget the main piece," she said, pulling out a yellow mask with plum-colored feathers at the top corners, and put it on. The mask brought out the warmth of her caramel skin, and she seemed to glow in front of them.

"Beautiful, simply beautiful," Cadin said, drinking in her appearance, "You'll be the best looking girl in that place."

"Girl?" Petyl asked, nudging her husband with her elbow, "why, our Cip is a woman grown."

Cadin gave a proud smile, "My mistake. You want a tankard of ale before you go?"

"A tankard?" Cipriani asked with a chuckle, "Goodness, no! I need to keep my wits about me - I don't need any nobleman trying to get his way with me." She paused before adding, "I will drink a bit of your wine, Petyl. For courage."

The gates to the palace were wide open, inviting it's many guests into the Royal Grounds. It was Cipriani's first time here and every extravagant feature was mesmerizing. Entering the palace and walking through the halls was an experience in itself. Portraits of all the royal families lined the great hallway leading to the ballroom; Cipriani was sure she could have just stopped and stared at Kings and Queens of Old had the bustling crowd not pushed her forward.

The ballroom was even more breath-taking, filled with hundreds of chandeliers made of crystals and pearls and diamonds. Cipriani looked down and it was as if she was made of jewels herself - her skin shimmered so spectacularly.

She mindlessly walked to the far corner of the room, entranced not only with her surroundings, but with the people in it. Ladies with much more intricate gowns walked past her, with such dashing men at their sides. _All upper class_, she assumed, as she dreamily envisioned herself in every dress she admired, a handsome Lord latched at her arm.

It was not long before music started to play and couples filled the center of the room to dance. The first song was a staple in Asgardian culture, and had a traditional dance to go along with it. Cipriani had heard the song countless of times, but never witnessed the dance; she studied their moves, paying special attention to the women's roles. She looked around and was pleased to see many people - men and women, most likely fellow commoners who were just as naive - analyzing the technique as well.

Quite a few more songs went by, and just when Cipriani thought she was getting the idea of it, the music stopped. A portly, older gentleman, dressed in white, broke the silence as he announced, "Their royal highnesses: Prince Thor and Prince Loki."

The crowd began to murmur as the doors opened and their princes entered. Cipriani strained to get a good look - she had never been this close to any of the royal family, let alone in the same room as them. Thor walked to the center of the room, with Loki close behind, and held up a hand which brought silence once again.

"Peace be with you." Thor began as he looked around the ballroom at the many silent, return greetings he received, "It is my pleasure to welcome you to our Palace. Many call this place the heart of the city, but truly our people are our heart. And at the start of this Year of Peace, we must remember what our ancestors learned and respect each other. So, Asgardians of all classes, my brother and I wish you a happy, peaceful year and invite you to be merry with us this night!" The room erupted in cheers as the music started up again with full gusto. Cipriani peered around the masses and got her first real look at the royal brothers.

Thor was just as she imagined, clad in his standard scarlet and silver. He looked the part of a prince: his blonde, shoulder-length hair that seemed silky to the touch, and the light armor he donned highlighted his burly physique. He was immediately surrounded by his warrior friends, who were then bombarded with a throng of admirers. Thor was gracious, however, giving a smile that could light up all of Asgard. He was a quintessential heartthrob, even with a silver mask covering half his face.

Loki wandered away from the ever-growing mob surrounding his brother. He stood in the shadow of a great, gold column and watched with a crooked grin as Thor tried to turn chaos into order. His own crowd of women followed him, a considerably smaller group than Thor's, but a fawning swarm of fans nonetheless. Cipriani observed this mysterious prince as best as she could from afar, as he produced a goblet of wine out of thin air. He seemed distant, ignoring the persistent dance requests, as he scanned the ballroom. _Looking for a lover, perhaps?_ she wondered as his emerald eyes passed over her, _he is sure to have many_. To be honest, everything she had heard about Loki turned out to be true as well: he was much more introverted than his brother, possessed great magic, and always looked as if he was in on some joke that no one else knew of; what her fellow citizens failed to mention was just how striking he truly was.

As Loki leaned against the column, Cipriani decided then and there to better know this strange prince of hers, and it was her turn to have a wicked smile.

* * *

Loki glanced around the room with one thing on his mind: _Who shall I bring to my chambers tonight?_ It was his favorite activity at these sort of functions, and the Peace Festival was filled to the brim with maidens _dying_ for the honor of bedding a prince; he needed only to look at the ring of women that encircled him to figure that much. _Too easy_, Loki thought as he regarded their eager expressions and instead focused on the crowd.

The room was filled with familiar faces, many belonging to past, scorned lovers of his. There was Alisa, who got too attached and was convinced they would wed. Marin, jealous if he even so much as looked at another female. Liha, an amateur sorceress, attempted to cast a spell to make him fall in love with her. And Grytal... was just dull.

_All gorgeous, all trouble_, he thought with a shake of his head as he stared down at his half-finished drink. He swallowed the rest in one gulp and tossed the goblet behind him, only to have it vanish just before hitting the floor. _Nothing like a fresh start._

Loki spied a lonely blonde dressed in green - his favorite color - across the room from him. He waved his gang of girls away and eased off the column, making his way through the dance floor. When he reached her and opened his mouth to speak, she abruptly faced the gentleman on her left. Loki, unsure of what could cause a dramatic change, quickly turned away.

_Odd._

He shrugged it off and focused instead on a lady adjusting her sky blue mask. He cleared his throat when he reached her, and said, "Peace be w-" before she rotated and grabbed her neighbor's hand.

Loki could hear his brother's hearty chuckles from the other side of the room, sharing a laugh with the Warriors Three. Loki's eyes narrowed at the thought of this being some twisted form of entertainment for them. _But they are too dense to come up with this trickery...are they not?_

There were a few more snubs and silent rejections that followed as he made his way around the room, until Loki discovered a woman dressed in bright yellow, leaning against the same column he used earlier.

Feeling quite jilted, he marched behind her and hissed, "If you also pay me no mind, may Valhalla spare you and my brother from feeling my wrath."

She turned, this time to face him. Upon realization of who he was, she lowered her body in a curtsy and kept her eyes at her feet before saying, "I beg your pardon, my Prince, the music was so loud I heard not what you said."

Loki's expression softened as he reached under her chin, lifting her face to his level. "It matters not, sweet maiden... Peace be with you."

"And also with you, Prince Loki." He watched as her fingers moved from her berry stained lips to the yellow fabric covering her heart. The first thing he noticed were her eyes: dark as her ebony hair at first glance, but actually a shade of violet when the light hit it right.

"Your eyes are captivating, my lady, I do not believe I have seen any quite like them."

Her cheeks flushed with color, what little he could see under her mask anyway. "Your Grace is kind to say so. Many say they are my best feature."

"You appear to have many fine features, my dear girl," he said as his mischievous eyes roamed the rest of her body in her form-fitting gown. _Oh yes, she will do._

She revolved her body to face the dance floor, and he took his place next to her, noting how much rosier her cheeks appeared. "You must tire of repeating the same greeting during the Peace Festival, my Prince."

He half-smiled. "Not as tired of it as you might think," he said, quickly glaring at his brother and company as they downed another tankard of ale. "How are you enjoying it so far?"

"It has been the most memorable night of my life, of that I have no doubt."

"Already? But the night has only just begun." _You have yet to experience the best part_, he wanted to add. Loki smirked at improper thoughts of the two of them rolling around in his bed sheets, but quickly put it out of his mind before his body revealed his intentions.

"I must be easily impressed then, my Prince. This is my first festival - I have nothing to compare it to."

"Ah, well then..." Loki stepped out in front of her and extended his hand as he slightly bowed towards her. "Would you do me the honor of letting me be your first dance at your first Peace Festival?"

She held her left hand close to her chest for a moment, then tentatively placed it in his pale one as her smile grew. Loki led her out to an open space, and turned to bow again. She did a small curtsy, and cautiously placed one hand on his shoulder while the other tightened around the prince's hand.

"You will have to forgive me, but we have talked this entire time and I never asked you your name," Loki said after a moment of silence.

"Cipriani, your Grace." She tried her hardest to look everywhere else but him as she twirled in accordance with the music.

_Timid little creature, isn't she?_ "Cipriani," he repeated, "a beautiful name for a beautiful woman." Her cheeks reddened as she gave him a side profile view of her face. "Your gown is just as lovely," he added, his thumb circling the soft material at her back. _It would look even better on my floor_.

He heard Cipriani gulp before she answered, "You flatter me, my Prince, thank you for your kind words. My dress is modeled after the brita bird."

Loki gave her another full body glance, observing the peculiar yellow-purple combination. "I thought it familiar - my mother keeps a brita bird in her bed chambers." Brita birds were popular with upper class women for their bold colors and ability to sing on command. _I will have this bird singing by tonight's end_, Loki assured himself, doing his best to keep his grin from widening.

"Your palace is even grander than I expected, your Grace," Cipriani said as she admired the chandeliers. Loki admired the way the light glittered off her skin - she looked to be a gemstone herself.

"And what of your other expectations?"

"Pardon, Prince Loki?"

He made sure she was looking right at him when he asked, "What did you expect of _me_, my lady?"

Her eyes widened and she quickly avoided his gaze, but gave a poor attempt at hiding her smirk as she bit her lip. Loki could feel himself harden watching her teeth clutch her bottom lip. _Don't do that to me, you wicked girl._

He brought his mouth to her ear and whispered, "_Tell me._"

"I-I...never expected you to be as handsome as you are, my Prince." The hand on his shoulder slowly slid to his neck and Cipriani's forefinger softly twirled a strand of his black hair. _Valhalla, she's good._

The tempo changed to a slow melody and the couple began to sway along. Loki used the hand on her waist to pull her in closer, which startled the lady, but he got no resistance. His face hovered above Cipriani's right shoulder and his nose brushed against her hair, inhaling her scent; she smelled of sandalwood. She seemed to tense but as Loki's lips grazed the top of her ear, he could feel her body shudder against him. Her left hand remained at his neck, toying with the collar of his dark green tunic.

Loki inhaled lungfuls of the intoxicating sandalwood, exhaling slowly out of his mouth as it rested on her ear. _I cannot bear it any longer_, he decided. His nose glided across her hair as he brought his face in front of her. The dark purple orbs immediately found his green ones. "Would you like a personal tour of my grand palace, my lady?"

* * *

Loki had given her the condensed tour, and they had not-so-surprisingly ended up in his bed chamber; she had expected it - the dance was just effortless but effective foreplay. The prince's room was as big as her house and infinitely more luxurious. It was dark - the few lighted candles and roaring fireplace did little to overcome the black, green, and gold decor. Loki stood with his back at the door as she walked around the room, observing every extravagant detail.

Her hand grazed the cool, forest green satin sheets on his bed as she passed. Cipriani could hear the sharp intake of air behind her as she slid her hand off and quickly turned to hide her small grin. She felt the prince's eyes on her, following her every move as she made her way to the opposite side of the room. There were a pair of large, golden doors in the middle of the wall. Cipriani held the handles, but stopped and looked back at her prince for permission. He smirked and gave her a single nod.

The doors revealed a large balcony, jutting out from the side of the palace. Cipriani held her breath as she walked forward and looked upon her glorious city. The light from the many moons surrounding the planetoid reflected off the metallic buildings below, and all of Asgard could have been mistaken for a pile of precious treasure. She had not heard Loki follow her to the balcony, and the sudden hand at the small of her back caused her to gasp.

"Sorry to startle you, my dear lady," Loki said, though the satisfied look on his face begged to differ.

Cipriani gazed out at her Asgard once again. "Your view is quite marvelous to behold, Your Grace. I have never seen Asgard in all of its glory before."

"The view is very marvelous, indeed." She noticed that he still faced her, paying no attention to what was beyond the balcony, and she could feel the blood rush to her cheeks. Loki stepped towards her and brushed a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "Do you mind if I take off your mask, and get a proper look at you?"

As she tried to remind herself to breathe, Cipriani managed to squeak, "You may, my Prince." It was at that moment that her mask seemed to evaporate off her, though Loki's hands were nowhere near her face. _Oh right_, she figured, _magic_.

"Finally, a complete face to the name. Cipriani..." His right hand cupped her cheek, and Cipriani closed her eyes absentmindedly at his touch. He emanated such warmth that her face seemed to lean into his palm.

The moment she was able to fully realize what was happening, Cipriani's eyes opened widely while the rest of her body remained frozen in place. She saw Loki staring intently at her with the smallest of smiles, as if he found her antics amusing. She rotated so the balcony railing was against her back, while Loki stood in front of her - close enough that she could feel him exhaling on her forehead.

Cipriani gathered as much courage as she could, though it sounded like a whisper when she finally spoke, "M-May I take your mask off, Prince Loki?" A corner of his lips twitched upward and he silently nodded, as he wrapped his hands on the railing around her. Her hands cautiously went up to his face before adding, "Forgive me that I must do this the old-fashioned way, but…"

Her voice trailed off as she loosened the string around his head. She slipped off his black mask with gold trim, being careful with the golden horns that adorned the top. Loki took it from her hands and tossed it to the side, though she never heard it hit the ground. One of Cipriani's hands held the side of his face, while the other gently ran through his soft, black hair. He, too, had his eyes closed as his head moved slightly with her caresses.

Loki's eyes then fluttered open, and purple clashed with green. He hoarsely whispered, "_Enough._" Cipriani, unsure if she went too far, lowered her hands. He caught them and held them at his chest. "Do not be offended, dear maiden, you did no wrong. I only meant that I have had enough of this... " He released her hands from his grasp and held her face in front of him. "When I desire _this._"

He guided his lips to fall perfectly on hers, but the kiss was so strong that it took Cipriani's breath away. Though she could feel her face in Loki's firm hold, it was as if she had toppled off the balcony and descended into free fall. What started off as a pit in her stomach grew into a boulder as the kiss intensified, their tongues lashing out at each other. Her prince's body was pressed fully on hers, and she could feel his excitement growing against her waist. Cipriani pried her hands from the railing behind her and ran it up and down the smooth fabric of his tunic.

It was then that Loki pulled away from her, his eyes smoldering and his breath ragged. Cipriani fanned herself, sure that her entire face had turned a shade of bright red. His Grace grinned devilishly as he brought the back of her hand to his mouth and kissed it, much softer than the one they just shared.

"Come, my brita bird - let us make sweet music together." He gave her a quick wink and led her back into his chambers. _Valhalla, help me_, was the repeated phrase running through Cipriani's mind. Loki made her stop at the foot of his bed, as he stood behind her. He shifted her hair to the front of her shoulders and he slowly unlaced the back of her dress.

"What, no magic trick this time?" Cipriani asked, biting softly down on her tongue.

"This is one of the times I prefer the...traditional way of doing things." His hands worked swiftly, pulling at the ribbons that criss-crossed down the middle of her back. Loki spun her around when he finished and held her there for a moment. "There's just something about watching a dress slowly fall off a woman..." he said, gently pushing the fabric down her arms until the entire gown fell in a pool at her feet. "...that is _incredibly_ arousing."

Cipriani, standing in a white, satin slip, watched his eyes mentally devour her. The look he gave her was somewhat carnal, as if she were a defenseless creature this dark beast was to slaughter. And he went in for the kill - latching onto her lips with such ferocity, he made her back into the bed and fall on top of it. Loki clambered over her, stopping only when his face was directly above hers.

"Take this off," Loki breathed, tugging at the straps of her slip. "I need to see you - _all_ of you."

Cipriani propped herself up, pushing her elbows into the bed. "And what of you, Your Grace? You're fully clothed and my imagination grows weary." She ran a hand down the side of his green tunic and it lingered at the bottom, finding a patch of pale skin above his trousers.

Loki half-smiled at her. "Someone's an eager one. But just _how_ eager are you?" His hand raced down her slip and found her opening. He playfully circled it, teasing her just a bit more before he plunged a finger inside her. Cipriani let out a gasp as she fell back on the bed, and he let out a wicked laugh. "_Very_, I see. Very well, what Prince of Asgard would I be if I denied my citizen's request?"

He backed off her and Cipriani sat up with him. She watched as the buttons of Prince Loki's shirt undid themselves one by one until the garment flung itself off of his body._ Not fair_, she thought, eyes glazing as she stared at the definitions of his bare chest, _what if _I_ wanted to enjoy the slow removal of his clothing_?

As if he read her mind, Loki then asked, "You mind taking off the rest? I usually have groomsmen to dress and undress me." He leaned back on the bed, watching as she crawled on her hands and knees until she hovered over his waist. Cipriani slowly unbuttoned the band, locking eyes with her prince as she edged the trousers down his legs. Her eyes immediately focused on his throbbing manhood - _looks like I'm not the only eager one_. "Now that your imagination has been satisfied, I demand you do the same."

Cipriani bit her lip, sitting on her legs. A million questions ran through her mind as she grabbed the end of her slip and pulled it over her head. But any concerns she might have had about her exposed body instantly dissolved when she caught a glimpse of his ravenous eyes - a glare so full of fire, Cipriani felt like she was burning under his gaze.

Loki did not hesitate, pouncing on her quicker than Thor's lightning. His head lingered above her, locking eyes for a second, before his lips engulfed her own. Cipriani grabbed onto his scalp, bringing him in closer as the kiss deepened. His tongue was so powerful, but he tasted so sweet that she thrashed her tongue into his, pleading for more.

He let out a grunt as he pulled away from her, fervently kissing her jawline and continuing down her neck. A particular spot near her shoulder made her tremble under his weight, and Cipriani could feel him smirk against her brown skin before gently biting the same place. She gasped, running her hands through his raven hair as he ventured further.

Loki stopped at her breasts, cupping them in his soft hands. His fingers playfully circled her peaks before he took each one in his mouth. His suckling started slowly but soon intensified into a frenzied craze. A shot of pleasure coursed through Cipriani's veins and she let out a shaky moan.

He regarded her smugly, undoubtedly pleased he could get such a reaction from her, and took one of her hands from his hair. Loki guided her down his body, stopping when they reached his shaft. He gently curled her fingers around him before releasing her. Cipriani took his cue and tenderly ran her hands up and down his length. She could feel the blood pulsing through him as she changed the pressure and speed of her clutch. Loki anchored his balled fists around her head, his eyes fiery when they finally met hers.

His breathing had grown rapid and irregular when he suddenly grabbed her wrists and restrained them above her head. Loki's grin was almost menacing as his eyes stayed on her - his fingers, however, were trailing down her torso, circling her navel, and eventually traveled between her legs. Cipriani whimpered when his fingers brushed against her most sensitive spot.

"Ah, my lady likes that," he whispered, his fingers rubbing her harder, faster. Cipriani's head rolled around her neck as an unbearable heat built up inside her. "And what of _this_?" A finger found its way inside her, while the other continued to circulate around her bud. Her throaty moan must have been answer enough because he continued, "_Who_ makes you feel this way?"

"You," she breathed shakily.

Loki inserted another finger, while his thumb kept its spiral. "Louder, who do you want inside you?"

Cipriani's back arched, her body aching for more of him. "You!"

"_Say my name_." A third finger joined the others, sliding in and out of her wetness. "Say which prince you most desire."

Her wrists attempted to break free, but Loki had too strong of a hold on her. In a moment of sweet agony, she cried out, "_LOKI_!" Just when she thought she reached the edge, moments away from the precious release, his fingers vanished. _What cruel magic is this, oh God of Mischief_?

Cipriani practically glared at him, which resulted in a merciless chuckle. Loki let her wrists out of his grip, using his hand to wipe drops of sweat off her brow. He leant over and murmured in her ear, "Sing for me, my brita bird."

At that precise moment, he thrusted himself into her opening. Cipriani squealed, her violet eyes wide with surprise at his sudden entrance. Loki started cautious, but the pushes turned into something carnal. Cipriani could feel his whole length, throbbing against the walls of her body, sending satisfying shockwaves through her spine. He began to pant with the increased activity, with low moans escaping his lips.

Loki stopped momentarily, grabbed her legs, and placed on each of his shoulders. He fondled her breasts as he resumed his thrusts, taking in a sharp breath of air with every insertion. Cipriani could feel this orb growing inside her - an energy that started from the middle of her body and was making its way to her head and toes. Her fingers latched onto his back, scraping his ivory skin as her body leaned closer to her prince.

"_Please,_" she begged.

He grabbed the knees hooked on his shoulders and squeezed. Though he still pushed himself inside her, she could tell Loki was on the verge of letting go. He used his fingers to circle her core - in between labored breaths, he groaned, "_Come with me_."

He gave another plunge, putting himself deep within her. "_Loki_," she moaned. The pressure inside Cipriani had reached its breaking point, and she could feel waves of relief cascading through her body. Through her haze of ecstasy, she could see the whites of Loki's eyes as he finally released himself in her. He cried out her name before falling limp on top of her.

* * *

Loki had been staring at the ceiling of his chambers for several minutes now, his chest starting to move at a more relaxed pace. He turned to the maiden lying on the pillow next to him, whose own heavy breathing seemed to have subsided. Her attention was focused away from him, on the open balcony doors, and the gleaming city past it.

"How did you like your first Peace Festival?" He covertly chewed the inside of his cheek to keep himself from smiling too widely.

Cipriani faced him, propping her head up with her hand. "If _that's_ what the Peace Festival entails, we should have one every year, not just every century." She must have caught his smirk, because she quickly added, "For historical purposes, I mean. Lest we forget the Civilian Revolution, of course…"

Loki used the back of his forefinger to wipe a stray eyelash that rested on her cheek. "Of course," he repeated softly. He glanced at the rest of her body - the green satin sheets draped over her, clinging to every curve. It was enough to make him excited all over again. He gently rolled on top of her, his hair falling like a curtain around her face. Rather than push it aside, her fingers ran through it, wrapping themselves in his dark locks. "What do you say we go at it again, my pretty bird?"

She let out a quiet giggle, using a finger to draw invisible lines on his face. Cipriani moved her head up to kiss him, not passionate like the ones from before - this was light, feather-like against his lips. When she lowered her head again, she held his cheeks in her hands. "I was right, this has been the most memorable night of my life, and for that I am most grateful to you, Your Grace." She heaved a sigh, biting her lip. Even with the limited light, her eyes shined of soft violet. Then, she whispered, "_Farewell, my dark prince_."

Within a fraction of a second, Loki found himself face flat on the pillow Cipriani had just occupied. His eyes widened as his outstretched arms spread themselves along the sheets, looking for any sign of her. He scrambled to the foot of his bed, but found no gown, no slip, no trace. A black robe materialized on him instantly and he ran out to the balcony. _If she's not in my bed, she must be out there… somehow… fully dressed._

The ludicrous thoughts proved to be folly, as the balcony was as empty as the dressing room and bath turned out to be. He returned to his chamber, searching the floor for anything he missed. _What in the name of Valhalla just happened?_

He had all but given up, deciding it was just some bizarre dream, when he noticed a yellow mask with purple feathers, hanging on the handle of his chamber doors.

**Author's Note: Hello readers! This is my first fanfiction for the Thor universe, so I hope I did it justice and got the details as accurate as possible. I did lots of research (read: watched Thor and utilized Google) to try and get a grasp of the story. Unfortunately, I have to tell you that future chapters will probably not be as long as this one; I was really trying to just write as much as I could to reel you in to what will hopefully be a good story. I'm also probably just going to have a handful of "raunchy" scenes, so if that's what you're here for you might be disappointed :| I hope you stick with me as I continue writing this story, I promise it will be an interesting ride ;)**


	2. The Golden Goblet

Chapter 2 - The Golden Goblet

Loki sat at the table, idly shifting his quail eggs in little circles around his plate. He had arrived early to break his fast, giving him ample time to think before his family members arrived. He had replayed the events from last night over and over, straining to remember every detail - even the ones he thought unnecessary. _Purple, sandalwood, chandeliers_. But, try as he might, he was only able to come up with a single answer for his thousands of questions: _my pretty bird has taken flight_.

He was massaging his temples when Thor barged in. "Brother!" his voice boomed, "How are we this fine morning?"

"Irritated," he said with a scowl, watching as his brother walked along the length of the table towards him.

The banquet table was long enough to fit fifty people down each side, with a chair at either end for the Allfather and his mother. Hardly necessary for intimate family meals, but Asgardian royalty were not known for their modesty. Thor seated himself across from Loki, a stupid grin plastered on his face.

"You are exceptionally more grumpy than usual, did your night not go as planned?" Thor managed to ask before grabbing five biscuits and stuffing his gaping mouth with them - it was all Loki could do not to gag.

"Though I ran into some..._complications_," Loki's eyes narrowed at his brother, "my objectives for the night were met, so it went exactly as I planned, Brother."

Thor let out a deep chuckle, chunks of fruit falling from the corners of his lips. "I knew it! I told Volstagg you wouldn't possibly let that girl get away - the lady in yellow, correct?" Loki subtly nodded and Thor's smile grew twice its size. "A fine prize, I knew your conquests would be successful."

"And what of your conquests, dear Brother?" Loki swirled his pumpkin juice around in his goblet. "Last I saw of you, you and the Warriors were draining Asgard of it's remaining ale."

Thor smirked as servers took away his third empty plate. "Ah, songs will be sung in commemoration of _my_ night, Brother. For I brought not one maiden to my chambers, but _two_."

Loki set his goblet down with such force that the little liquid in it splashed into the air. "_Two_?" he asked incredulously. _Of course Thor would do me one better, literally_.

Thor laughed softly, picking flakes off the pastry in front of him. "I could not believe it myself - I had thought you were up to one of your tricks and it was all an illusion. But that proved to be false once I brought them to my bed chamber." He paused then, smirking as if he recalled a pleasurable montage of memories. Loki gave him an exaggerated eye roll, grateful to be spared the intimate details. "To have _two_ women cry out your name - I doubt I could conjure thunder loud enough to drown them out."

Thor's following chortles came from deep within him and Loki's lips tightened into a thin line. "As always, Brother, I am in awe of your accomplishments and hope to one day achieve the same." It was a rehearsed line Loki used when Thor returned from a great battle - it was painful to repeat for matters pertaining to the bedchamber. Then, a wicked grin spread across Loki's face. "And what of Lady Sif?"

Thor's posture noticeably stiffened. "What of her?" _I struck a chord. Good._

"Does she know of your late-night affairs? I hardly think she would approve of you with one maiden, let alone two."

"These matters are none of her concern," Thor said through clenched teeth, his hands balled into tight fists.

Loki raised an eyebrow. "You think not?"

The double doors swung open and Thor gave Loki a hard glare before they both stood. Frigga walked in and gave both her sons a kiss on the cheek before taking her seat next to Loki. The way their family's seating was arranged placed Odin at the head of the table with Frigga on his left and Thor at his right; Loki sat the farthest from the Allfather, with his mother between them. _Favoritism at its finest_, Loki thought bitterly.

"How was the Peace Festival?" Frigga asked warmly, as a servant poured her morning tea. She seemed to notice the tension between her two sons. "Humor your mother," she added, smiling, "It has been a couple thousand years since I attended my last."

Thor managed to keep his scowl fixed on a distant corner of the room, but Loki's expression softened when he caught his mother's gaze. Frigga had that effect on him - instantly calming his frayed nerves. Perhaps it was because he felt no need to compete for her affection; in her eyes, he was Thor's equal - maybe she even considered Loki _her_ favorite.

He placed a hand on hers and gave a gentle squeeze. "Why Mother, there was fine drink, good music, and beautiful women, what could be better? I daresay Thor had _twice_ as much fun as he did last century." Thor quickly glanced back at his brother, a corner of his mouth twitching upward - Loki shared a matching smirk.

If their wise Mother interpreted Loki's hint or her sons' exchange, she did not show it. "I am delighted to hear that," Frigga stated, "We must always take the opportunity to appreciate our citizens of every class."

Thor cleared his throat and spoke for the first time since his Mother joined them. "Where is the Allfather?" he asked, looking over at his empty chair.

"He left at dawn for Vanaheim - the Vanir have a proposition for him," Frigga said, staring at the remnant tea leaves at the bottom of her cup.

"What for?" Thor demanded, "He did not inform me of any business in Vanaheim." _Welcome to my Hel, dear Brother_, Loki thought, feigning a look of pity.

"They were matters that only the Allfather could settle. He will return in two days time." She casually waved her hand, dismissing the topic. "Now, the night of your Father's arrival, we are having one of our regular Year of Peace Civilian Banquets. I normally invite deserving citizens who rarely get to visit the palace... But if either of you have any one you'd like there, they are most welcome to attend."

"You know, Mother, I happen to have a couple of ladies in mind," Thor said, sending a sly wink to his brother before chugging a goblet of goat's milk.

Loki's face had the smallest of smiles - not in reaction to Thor, but because he finally found a worthy excuse. _A chance_, he mused, _to reunite with my curious, little runaway._

* * *

It was the usual bustling scene at The Golden Goblet. The room was congested with familiar faces and a heavy mixture of smoke and sweat scented the air. Cadin served tankard upon tankard of frothy ale as Petyl went around gossiping with the locals. Cipriani sat at a small table by the door, casually tossing nuts into her mouth. As she glanced around at the scene she had witnessed after every work day, her thoughts raced to the events of last night. A night so fiery, so carnal, so forbidden that just the vivid memories left Cipriani breathless. Her fingers lightly traced her lips and they formed a sad smile as she recalled her last kiss. _Cherish your memories_, Cipriani, she told herself, _they are all you have left_.

"What do you say, Cip? Another round?" her friend asked, bringing Cipriani back to her harsh reality.

Cipriani raised an eyebrow. "_Another_ round? What's put you in such a giving mood, Traegor?"

Traegor's blue eyes twinkled as he ran his hands through his curly, brown hair. "Oh, it's nothing really...just the palace gave me ten golden kranes for me birthday is all." Another time-honored tradition during the Year of Peace was to give each working-class citizen a small sum of money on their birthday - it was no wonder this was always a joyous time in the realm.

Cipriani smacked her palm to her forehead. "Your birthday, I forgot all about it. Please, let me get the next round," she said, reaching down her leg to the straps of her sandal that securely held her coin purse.

Traegor caught her hand and kept it at her thigh. "You needn't do that, Cip, I don't want you to spend your money on me."

"But, your birthday…"

"You know what I want for my birthday." Cipriani looked down at the rough hand still pressed against hers. _The same thing he wants every year_. "A kiss from the most beautiful maiden in all of Asgard."

"You were at the Peace Festival last night, you know there are ladies more beautiful than me."

Though Traegor's smile was small, his cheeks still dimpled. "Aye, and I stand by me words." Cipriani could feel the heat rising in her face, but she giggled and leaned forward, placing a gentle kiss on Traegor's ready lips. When Cipriani pulled away from him Traegor was beaming, with a grin that stretched from ear to ear. "Father!" he exclaimed across the room, "Another round of ale for me and the fair Lady Cip!"

Cadin set two tankards in front of them, regarding his son closely. "Oi, when are you going to get a clue in that empty head o'yours and make a proper woman out of Cip? I've seen you steal hundreds o'kisses over the years and a jewel like her won't be around much longer."

"All in good time, Father," Traegor said, sending a quick wink to Cipriani. She nearly spat out the liquid in her mouth, but managed to return an awkward smile to the beaming man in front of her.

"Oi!" Cadin called out to them, "Be a good lad and help your Mother clean the dishes in the back. You can finish your sad excuse of a courtin' when you're done."

Traegor gave a soft sigh and downed the rest of his beverage. As he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, he rose and grasped Cipriani's shoulder. "Duty calls," he said, smiling as he gave her a gentle squeeze. _You shouldn't be so relieved_, she scolded herself, watching him walk out of her sight, _He is a kind and handsome man - a man of your social class. Traegor would make a fine husband_. Her fingers absentmindedly went up to her lips and she questioned if she actually believed that. _A fine substitute, then_.

Cipriani's eyes scanned the tavern, looking for some company to keep her distracted - her mind had spent more than enough time pining over last night. She noticed a man sitting by himself a table away from her. He was young, maybe just a few years older than herself - he also couldn't stop staring at her. Every time her gaze passed over him, he was piercing her with his warm brown eyes. It was then that Cipriani realized something odd… in a crowd of friends and acquaintances, in a place she frequented every day, this man was a stranger to her.

His eyes lit up once she focused on him for more than a few seconds, and he took it as a welcoming sign. He made the short walk to her table and stood in front of her, eyes twinkling and smile wide. "Peace be with you," the stranger said, his fingers moving from his lips to his white linen shirt. He was quite lanky and his sandy brown hair flowed in soft waves to his shoulders - a sharp contrast to the burly, filthy men she was used to seeing in this place.

"And also with you," she replied warily, her hand repeating his greeting. "I am Cipriani, what is your name, good sir?"

"They call me Edin. May I sit, Cipriani?"

_Traegor will take some time. Besides, curiosity has gotten the better of me_. "Yes, join me," gesturing to the empty chair across from her. He gingerly set his goblet down and Cipriani's brow furrowed ever so slightly. "So, you drink wine, do you?"

"Never cared for ale myself. I've always enjoyed a nice goblet of wine at the end of a long day."

"Not sure if this homemade wine will suit your fancy then, Edin. Petyl!" Cipriani called out to the passing woman, "What do you use to ferment this fine wine o'yours?"

"Old chamber pots, o'course!" Petyl responded cheerfully before disappearing to the back.

Wine dribbled out of Edin's shocked mouth and Cipriani tried to contain her laughter, but failed miserably. "You needn't worry. It is simply a jape Petyl and I play on all newcomers." She smirked as she watched him uncomfortably swallow the rest of the liquid in his mouth. "You're not from around the Middle Belly, are you, Edin?" _A simple test_, Cipriani coyly thought.

Edin took a moment to look down at his questionable vessel of wine before answering, "No, but my family lives in the Middle Belly, and I came to see them." _A test you failed, Edin_. Her eyes narrowed when they found his brown ones again. "How could you tell?" he asked.

"Your hands," Cipriani stated coolly, reaching across the table and holding them in hers. "Your nails are all trimmed and clean, and I can feel how soft and smooth your skin is." Her fingertips softly ran along his palms. "Not a callus to be found," she said with a small smile.

Edin chuckled lightly, his upper body leaning closer to her. "How observant of you. It's true, I work as a stable hand at the Palace and I oftentimes wear gloves. I hope that puts your mind at ease."

"Not even close," Cipriani said in a voice so low she was unsure if he even heard her.

A man in the far corner of the room slowly started chanting, "Drinking song! Drinking song! Drinking song!" Others eventually joined him until nearly every person was shouting the phrase in unison.

Cadin stood on a short stool and raised his voice to overcome theirs. "All right, pipe down you lot and bring your tankards up for a refill!"

Cipriani flashed her tablemate a knowing smile. "I know ale is not your favorite, but you really must consider it for a drinking song."

Edin cleared his throat. "I don't know...Are you sure I just can't partake with wine?"

"No one drinks wine to a drinking song, Edin!" she exclaimed, "C'mon, you'll miss the fun of it otherwise!"

Petyl stood nearby and added, "Have a brew, son, else there's no reason for you to be in a tavern."

Edin looked over at Cipriani, who gave an encouraging nod. "Well, then, looks like I'm drinking ale."

Once all the patrons tankards were overflowing, Cadin stood on the stool once again, and all eyes were focused on him. "One o'my favorite drinking songs, 'specially during the Year o'Peace, is a little number called 'Shall We Drink?' So, if y'know it, sing it - otherwise, lift your tankards and drink 'em dry!"

Cipriani glanced over at Edin, who had grown considerably paler. "Just do what I do," she whispered, sending him a quick, reassuring wink. She raised her tankard in front of her and Edin copied her actions. _This is going to be good_.

_Shall we drink to mean ol' Jalyss?_

_He is ne'er a king we could miss._

_He choked on his food, it was quite good,_

_And now we all live in bliss!_

Edin had done a fine job of swaying his tankard to the tune, just as Cipriani did. But just when the first verse ended, she could see Edin's eyes widen in alarm as everyone brought their tankards to their mouths to take a deep swallow of ale. Cipriani was grateful the large mug hid her smile from his view as Cadin led the group into the second verse.

_Shall we drink to our favorite crone?_

_She knew what had to be done._

_She said a quick spell, it ended well,_

_And now the bad days are gone!_

Edin was prepared for the large gulp of ale this time, though his struggle to swallow was obvious when his cheeks bulged with the liquid. Cipriani nearly choked and brought her drink down, half-coughing, half-laughing.

_Shall we drink to our dear Calsyn?_

_He knew it was all a sin._

_He heard of our plea, set his decree,_

_And we'll ne'er hunger again!_

Just as Edin raised the tankard to his lips, Cipriani grabbed his arm. "Now we finish it!"

Edin looked as if she had just asked him to eat the entrails of a rat. "_Finish_ it?" he asked, incredulously.

She nodded her head quickly before bringing the tankard to her mouth and draining the leftover liquid. The ale ran cold down her throat. Cipriani slammed the empty vessel on the table, shouting "Aye!" along with the others.

Edin was still chugging away, slowly but surely. His eyes peered over the mug at her and she softly bit her lip, nodding for him to continue. He gathered his strength and emptied his tankard in a few seconds - it hit the table loudly when he finished. "Aye!" Edin shouted, his grin one of great pride. Cheers, clapping, and howls of laughter filled the air at the conclusion of their jolly ballad.

The noise eventually died down to the normal level, and some patrons had started staggering out the doors. Cipriani had an elbow on the table, using her fist to support her head, as she studied the strange man before her. Edin had a content look on his face, his eyes were glazed over, and he seemed more relaxed than he had all night.

His expression changed suddenly and a loud burp escaped his lips. A shade of pink flushed his cheeks and his eyes had enlarged to the size of saucers. "I-I beg your pardon, Cipriani. I don't know what came over me - to do that in front of a lady is offensive, let alo-"

Cipriani hushed him and held up a forefinger, letting a moment pass before she produced a longer, more distasteful burp that even made Cadin look up from his task. When she finished, she saw that Edin's face had frozen in place - the only movement was his rapid blinking as he stared at her smug grin. It wasn't long before he pursed his lips, looking almost impressed with her.

She chuckled lightly. "You don't visit taverns that often, do you, Edin?" He shook his head and she asked, "Then what brought you to the Golden Goblet?"

"Something must have drawn me here. _Someone_, perhaps." His hand travelled across the table, stopping to rest on hers. Cipriani felt her heart jolt at his touch, and a familiar feeling washed over her.

She could only smile in response to the heat that radiated from his hand. _Not yet_, Cipriani. "I should return home," she said, stifling a yawn.

"Let me walk you, Cip" Traegor said, standing at her side for Valhalla knows how long. With a creased brow, Traegor analyzed the stranger that sat at their table.

Cipriani could cut the resulting tension between the two men with a knife. When Traegor noticed their joined hands, he stepped close enough to Cipriani that their arms grazed, which only resulted in Edin's fingers tightening their grip on her. With emotions palpable, she realized introductions were long overdue. "Traegor, this is Edin, a stable hand at the Palace." She looked to Edin. "Traegor is Cadin and Petyl's son - a longtime friend o'mine."

They both exchanged a curt, cold greeting, neither breaking the glare they shared between them until Cipriani excessively cleared her throat. Edin was to first to look away from the staredown and at her. "I'm going to be on my way as well. I would be happy to escort you home, fair lady."

When Cipriani nodded, Traegor responded with, "It's really no trouble for me, Cip. I've done it a 'undred times before." He shot his competitor a look of haughty disdain.

Cipriani smiled sweetly at her friend, cupping his cheek. "And you will do it a 'undred times again. But it is late and you need only go up one floor to get home." She stared at the ceiling above before finding his cool blue eyes again. "You needn't worry - I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself, Traegor." She gave him a convincing look and he solemnly nodded against the palm of her hand.

Before leaving, she placed a light kiss on Traegor's cheek - she was certain she heard a low growl serve as Edin's retort. With a quick verbal parting to Cadin and a warm embrace from Petyl, the two departed from the tavern. Asgard's moons lit the cobblestone path before them, guiding Cipriani's way as she turned a corner.

"You know, I thoroughly enjoyed myself tonight," Edin said, breaking the silence they shared since they left.

"Ale and all?"

"Ale and all," Edin repeated, his lips subtly curling upward. "I hope we can do this again."

"We can, whenever you fancy leaving the Palace." They had reached an alley, shrouded in the shadows of neighboring buildings. "Just down this way," Cipriani stated, entering the gloomy passage.

There was a moment's hesitation, but Edin too followed her into the darkness. _If only you knew this alley was a dead end - your dead end, Edin_. Cipriani tightly shut her eyes and when she opened them Edin was stuck in place, looking innocent and vulnerable for the first time that night.

* * *

When Edin's eyes flickered open, he was pushed against the alley wall, Cipriani's forearm against his neck. "Cipriani, what's the meaning of this?" He struggled to free his arms, but realized his hands were bound behind his back - the rope that served as a makeshift belt on Cipriani's dress was skillfully tied around him and impossibly tight to loosen. "Why am I...how did you…?"

"Do not play me for a fool," Cipriani hissed, putting more strength into the arm at his throat. "Reveal your true identity!"

Edin's expression had changed from one of confusion to amusement. "What makes you think I am not who I say I am?"

"Do you think I had forgotten who I bedded?" Her lips grazed the lobe of his ear as she hoarsely whispered, "_God of Mischief_."

A diabolical laugh erupted from deep inside Edin. "Well done," he said. His transformation started slow: his sandy waves straightened and darkened, the warm brown pools in his eyes turned bright green, and his cheeks became more defined. "And here I thought you were just a pretty face - I am most impressed. Tell me, how did you see through my guise?"

Though the arm that was once at his pale neck had lowered when Loki reached his true height, she still forced it against his broad chest. "Where do I even begin?" Cipriani cleared her throat before starting the long list. "We commoners do not drink wine when we can drink ale. Wine is more expensive, and only consumed at special occasions - the end of a work day is hardly a reason to celebrate. Like I mentioned earlier, your hands gave away your workload, or lack thereof. And lastly, your biggest error was when you said you had family in the Middle Belly."

"I thought you said this was the Middle Belly."

Cipriani smirked up at him. "What I asked was if you were _from_ the Middle Belly - any working class Asgardian knows there is only the Upper Belly and the Under Belly. I set the trap, and you walked right into it."

Loki ran a tongue across his lips, nodding his head slowly. _So, the Trickster has become the tricked_. "You are most clever, little bird."

"And you, how did you find me?"

"Well, that was quite simple. I knew you were no noblewoman based on your voice, your hairstyle, and your dress. The upper class ladies always go for those intricate, bell-skirted gowns - yours clung to your true form… less fabric, less money. I only had to go to a few tailors before finding the one that made your dress. I regaled the seamstress with a heartbreaking tale of how we met and danced and fell in love before you abandoned me; when I told her of my longing to reunite, she told me you lived close to the Golden Goblet. I sat at that table for a couple hours before you arrived - I daresay I drank a whole chamber pot of wine while I waited for you…" Loki smirked before adding, "You know, it's a crime to keep me captive."

She let out a chuckle rich with mirth. "Even if the Palace Guards did make it down to the Under Belly, I assure you _no one_ is coming for you." Cipriani turned her face up to the starry sky and yelled, "I HAVE PRINCE LOKI RESTRAINED IN THIS ALLEY! SOMEBODY SAVE HIM, FOR THE LOVE OF ASGARD!" Her gaze returned to his face, utterly satisfied. "Do you think dear Heimdall will sound the alarm?" Loki's eyes bounced around his surroundings, but he saw no movement and the city was eerily silent.

Her confidence should have unsettled him, but it only made Loki eager to strip her of her garments and have her scream for _her_ release. "Will you untie me? I fear my delicate wrists might bruise." He stuck his bottom lip out, in an effort to strengthen his plea.

She snaked her arm around his torso, and clutched the bound hands at his back. Cipriani hesitated, and let her hand drop to her side. She stepped away from him, her tan face veiled by shadows, though her grin was unmistakably wicked. "Not just yet, my Prince."

_Full of surprises, this one_. With his eyebrows raised, Loki had no choice but to follow her.

* * *

**Hello, beautiful readers! Sorry it took me two and a half weeks to get the next update; I knew exactly how I wanted this chapter to go, but ran into issues trying to get the wording _exactly_ how I wanted it. I also started class, which will take up more of my time and delay future updates :/ BUT, I just want to say how touched I am by the wonderful response this fanfiction has gotten so far! I know that's kind of silly at this point, but this is the warmest reception I've ever had to any of my work! So, thank you to all you reviewers, followers, and favoriters! You mean the world to me and give me more motivation than you know :) ****And I usually despise poems but the drinking song came to me in a spark of inspiration and I absolutely _had_ to include it! I hope you enjoyed this chapter - the next one will be shorter, but much more steamy ;)**


	3. The Chandelier

**Serious erotica/smut in this chapter, some dom/sub action. NSFW.**

* * *

As Loki glanced down the street, a gentleman was standing outside of his house, staring at the cloudless sky above. But he did not look in their direction as they bustled noisily down the cobble-stoned path - in fact, he did not flinch at all. _How peculiar_, Loki wondered.

"This way, Your Grace," Cipriani said, waiting for him at a corner down the road. If she noticed the still man, she was not at all fazed by him. Loki warily walked toward her, looking over his shoulder to see if the stranger broke his stance - he never did. "Something the matter?" she asked when he met her.

"I am a Prince of Asgard, bound against my will, following a maiden I only met the night before who, for all I know, could be leading me to my demise." His smile became crooked. "Why, what could be the matter?"

Cipriani got close enough that her chest was grazing his. "My Prince has such little faith," she said, her forefinger tracing a line from the top of his throat to his chin. "If I wanted to kill you, I would have done it when I was tying you up - quite easy, I might add."

"Is that so?" Loki asked, his brow raised as he suppressed a chuckle. "Well, how much further? I can only handle so much suspense."

"We are already here, Prince Loki" she said, nudging him aside as she unlocked the door that was just to his right. "It's no Palace, mind you, but it's home," Cipriani added, as she stood against the knob, giving him space to pass and enter.

What he walked into was a giant room - a bed along one wall, a wood-burning stove against the opposite, with a wooden table and pair of chairs in the middle. It was simple, hardly any personal effects at all: a trunk at the foot of her bed, a couple plates and mugs at the center of the table, a cabinet in the corner. _My bedchambers could swallow her entire house_, he noted, his eyes sweeping over the modest furnishings. He turned to face her and could tell she was studying him, waiting for his reaction.

Loki cleared his throat. "It is no Palace," he observed, shaking his head as he glanced at the ceiling, "But, it's humble - one quality the Palace can't boast of."

He gave her a half-smile and Cipriani looked relieved as she leaned against the door, shutting it with her body. There was a moment of silence as their gazes focused on each other. She arched her back, pressing her hard nipples against the thin, charcoal fabric of her dress - Loki feebly attempted to swallow the lump in his throat.

"You look warm," she noted, her stare shamelessly roaming up and down his figure.

Loki stuck his bottom lip out. "I don't feel warm." In fact, there was a chill in the room from the open window over her bed.

"No, I _definitely_ think you're too warm in that attire," Cipriani insisted, a glint in her eye that was not at all innocent. She advanced towards him, striding if she was a hungry lioness and he was her meal. She circled around him, a finger keeping contact with his body and eyes trained on his. "Let's make you more comfortable, my Prince."

Suddenly, Loki found himself on her lumpy mattress, his hands tied on the frame above his head. He glanced down at his pale, fully-exposed body that contrasted with her dull, gray sheets. "So much for the slow reveal, hmm?" he asked, smirking at the purple flames of her eyes that so easily ignited a fire within him.

"Oh, I undressed you slowly," Cipriani admitted, as she stood at the side of the bed. She shook her ebony hair free from it's bun with her hand - it fell to her tanned shoulders, a thick, unruly mass of curls. "There's just something about watching the clothes slowly come off a man that I find incredibly..." Her forefinger tugged at a corner of her berry-colored lips. "_Arousing_."

All his bodily functions stalled and Loki could feel the blood rush to his groin. His wrists ached against his bristly constraints, yearning to grab her and punish her for her wickedness. "Are you trying to seduce me?" was all he managed to get out.

"_Trying_?" Cipriani asked incredulously, looking down at his growing excitement. "Succeeding."

"You're bad," he growled, though he couldn't deny just how satisfying that revelation was.

"You like it," she countered. "An even match for the God of Mischief."

_I'd hardly say an 'even match,' but I will let her think it_. She crept onto the bed, just below his feet, and knelt before him. Cipriani cocked her head, a corner of those wine-colored lips curling as she fully appreciated his naked form. She elevated herself, raising the bottom of her flimsy, cotton dress over her head before tossing it aside. She was a vision in bronze, glowing before him just as she did the night before - but there was something else behind that sultry countenance, a new trait he had not yet seen in Cipriani, though he couldn't quite figure out what.

She got on her hands and knees, with a leg on either side of his body, crawling until her head was level with his. Cipriani stayed above him, her two forefingers making a slow run from his temples and past his cheeks, finally meeting at the tip of his chin. The end of Cipriani's nose brushed against his and he raised his head toward her, his lips desperate for some contact. She backed away smiling, unwilling to give in to his silent wishes.

Her lips ventured to the side of his head, gliding down the curve of his ear while she exhaled hot air into his canal. "_How do you fare, dear Prince_?" Cipriani asked, her voice raspy.

His nose was deep in the midst of her hair, oxygen mixed with sandalwood filling his lungs. "Why must you tease me so, Temptress? It is your mouth I want, on mine - it's rightful place."

She giggled, her lips tickling his lobe. "My mouth will go where I want it," she said as her face again hovered over his, her eyes a pair of hyacinth daggers. "And it has a long journey before it reaches your lips, Prince Loki."

"Your Prince _commands_ you," he said through his smirk, "It would be in your best interest to comply."

Her mouth dropped as it stayed just above his, aggravatingly still out of his reach. But any consideration of his demand faded into a look of amusement. "Your title has no power here," Cipriani replied, her hands gingerly grazing the rope that secured him to her bed. "_I do_."

Loki shifted his jaw, painfully aware her gentle tugs at his tied wrists were just a ploy to rile him. "Release me and I will make it worth your while," he vowed.

Cipriani chuckled as her hands clutched the roots of his hair. "Of that I have no doubt," she said, "But my way will be much," she paused to lightly kiss his forehead. "More," she added, traveling down and placing another on the hook of his nose. "_Fun_," she whispered, her cruel smile hanging just over the thin line of his mouth, careful not to fall into his limited range.

He sighed, knowing his objections were falling on deaf ears. "Well, it looks as if I'm at your mercy, little bird," Loki said with a shrug, her purple orbs holding his gaze. He lowered himself back to her firm pillow, and relaxed the arms that hung above his head.

She grinned as she lowered her head and nibbled the skin at his neck. Cipriani's breath was warm as she plucked him with her lips, sucking gently. A wet scrape of teeth across his collarbone increased the swelling between his thighs and he bucked his hips against her. Her hands ran down his chest, taut due to his bondage - and where they roamed, her mouth soon followed.

Her movements were slow and steady, but effective. She cupped his pectoral muscles, gliding over his nipples, before her fingers slid lazily down his ribcage. Loki held his breath at her motions - the combination of her gentle strokes and soft kisses tickled and excited him. The slow gyrations of her hips against his waist was only adding to the intense pleasure coursing through him. He caught her almond eyes a few times in the process - she was enjoying this, torturing him, watching him suffer. _That little minx_.

As she pecked a line down the center of his torso, Cipriani's hands wandered down to his legs, her fingers swerving between his inner and outer thighs. He inhaled sharply as her lips descended below his navel, stopping at his protruding erection. She eyed him once again, her lips slightly parted and breathing shallow, as she wrapped her hands around him.

Her palms were warm and slightly clammy which gave the right amount of friction when she glided up and down his shaft. Cipriani performed a delightful combination of twists with varied pressure - first slow and sensual, then fast and unrelenting. Loki bit his cheek, straining to keep the groan building him inside him at bay - the binding rope was getting more and more irritating by the minute.

Her gaze fixed on him once more, and she didn't break contact as she guided his member into her mouth. It was like entering a hot spring, his own exclusive getaway. It was maddening to not have use of his hands, when all he craved was to have them entangled in her raven locks, setting her pace.

Even without his aid, Cipriani maneuvered his entirety in and out of her mouth with great ease, as her tongue expertly caressed his ridges. The suction felt at his mast's head, the bobbing of her head, her faint gasps for air - simple actions that stirred a brilliant sensation within his abdomen. He could sense a hot lava bubble inside him, flowing towards the brink, ready to spill over. It was then that Cipriani withdrew her head, breaking their physical connection and eye contact. Loki did not bother to hush his displeased growl. _What Hel is this you brought me to, you vile woman_?

She straightened her body so her face met his again, mocking his limited mobility as she chomped at the air over his mouth. Cipriani shifted her weight and eased herself onto his throbbing staff. He could see her wince as her body adjusted to his form, and he reveled at the sight. Her walls acted as a sheath around his sword, and her wetness was polishing him with every plunge.

She eventually molded around him and bounced up and down his shaft. Cipriani was absolutely tantalizing, with her caramel breasts jiggling and beads of perspiration lining her brow. Her eyes closed and her hands were roaming up her torso, around her mounds, through her frizzy mane, going places deprived of his hands - they twitched in annoyance in the confines of the rope.

Her body's rhythm changed to a steady rock and she circled her hips against him. Her eyes fluttered open and her amethyst orbs consumed his appearance, as her palms greedily fondled his abdominal muscles. It suddenly occurred to him what had changed in Cipriani - she was rich with confidence. Perhaps there was credit to her being home, in her natural element, where she didn't need to put on a performance, or maybe it was the knowledge of his restriction that gave her the courage to act this way. Did he prefer the shy damsel from the night before or the dominating vixen riding him now? Loki could not tell - he usually enjoyed a particular style, but Cipriani kept broadening his interests, and he was more than willing to explore further.

Her fingers roved down his ribs and blazed a trail behind her, where she latched her hands to his knees. Her body arched forward as she gyrated left and right, back and forth, diagonal, and free. Cipriani looked liberated as she tossed her head back, staring at the cobwebs that decorated her ceiling. Her cries mingled with his grunts, getting progressively shorter and faster with their sustained romp.

Cipriani's hand shot past her dark curls to her core, her timid strokes advancing into crazed circles. He could see her face contort as the pleasure intensified - a sight that churned the molten lava inside him, the familiar feeling that crept through his body and rolled through his arms and legs. Wafts of sandalwood and musk scented the air as her head lurched upward and leveled with his once again. She searched his eyes one last time before crashing her lips onto his, her warm breath and wild tongue finally welcoming him into her mouth. Her hips continued to grind aggressively against his waist - if this was a race, she was sprinting to the finish.

Then a moment came when everything went still and silent, the only movement was her fingernails digging into his shoulder as she clenched around him, and the only sound was the shuddering moan she expelled into his mouth.

Through her bated breath, Cipriani hoarsely whispered, "_My Prince, my God, my Loki_." Her teeth clutched his bottom lip, tugging it away before releasing it.

That was his breaking point - _Enough games,_ he told himself,_ this ends now_. As quick as Thor's lightning, his hands became free of his bondage and they immediately ran down her back, cupping her behind, before they skidded up her ribcage and fondled her breasts. _Oh yes, much better_.

The dreamy high Cipriani was riding came to a staggering halt, and her eyes widened in shock and fear. "You could free yourself the whole time?!" she exclaimed.

"Basic rope cannot contain _this_ beast," Loki snarled, "Your way did indeed prove a fun start... now, let me bring it to a spectacular _finish_."

His lips engulfed hers, effectively silencing any retorts, and his hands roamed free along her sweat-slick body. Loki seized Cipriani at her hips, keeping her body stable as he pumped wildly in and out of her. Cipriani's panting resumed and filled his mouth with hot puffs of air as her simple wooden bedframe banged against the wall behind them.

Each thrust made the magma rise higher inside him, a slow burn that spread through his entire vessel. Loki's hands traveled to her rear and he dug his fingernails into both of her cheeks, holding onto her for dear life as he continued his pounding.

The heat was getting unbearable as he neared his peak. Cipriani brushed his ear with her lips before lightly pulling his lobe between her teeth - and he erupted inside her, his volcanic explosion finally unleashed. With eyes tightly shut, he felt his release ebb and flow through him, like a molten river made free of its dam.

"_Valhalla_!" He groaned loudly as his body relaxed and fell to the mattress, Cipriani rolling to his side.

He was in a dreamy daze when he felt a hand creep down his left arm and clasp his. Loki turned his head toward her, and he stared at her scrunched eyes and the lines that creased her forehead. When Cipriani opened her eyes, they briefly glowed an incandescent violet before returning to their normal state.

The city seemed to come out of it's stupor, as the outside chatter buzzed through her window - typical noises that sounded quite foreign in so long of an absence. Cipriani gave his hand a firm, reassuring squeeze before drifting off to well-deserved slumber.

* * *

She had not expected him to stay the night. Asgard's own Prince was sleeping in _her_ bed, the morning light warming the royal toes that peeked out from under _her_ gray cover. Cipriani wondered if it was all another illusion, if he would fade away the second she touched him. For as attractive as Edin had been, he did not hold a candle to Loki's striking countenance. The slow rise and fall of his chest mesmerized her, along with the soft sighs he expelled with every exhale. Cipriani resisted the urge to brush a loose strand of hair away from his cheek. He was so peaceful in his sleep with his usually hard features now relaxed - it was quite calming to observe him without his knowledge. A naughty grin curved her lips as she peeked under the covers at his flaccid manhood.

"If you're going to feast your eyes, be sure to get your fill," Loki stated coolly, his voice startling Cipriani back to her pillow.

"You're awake!" she exclaimed, once she caught her breath.

"I am," Loki replied, his eyes made brighter with a mischievous twinkle.

Cipriani raised her face toward him and lowered her tone. "You stayed..."

A quiet moment passed between them. "I did," Loki said.

"Why?" Cipriani asked, "You didn't have to - I'm sure you have your royal duties to attend to."

"I felt there were more _pressing_ matters here to deal with," Loki closed the space between them as his body molded with hers. He placed some loose hair behind her shoulder and ran a hand over her upper arm. "Tell me, would you rather have Traegor here, sharing your bed?"

Cipriani propped her head up with a sturdy fist. "Traegor's just a friend, I've known him practically my whole life. He's more my brother than anything."

"A friend you give birthday kisses, a friend who wants to marry you...a friend who would probably be livid if he saw us together." He mirrored her pose, his elbow digging into the pillow.

"A friend who's mad about me, then - we've never shared more than an innocent kiss and he knows how I feel," she admitted. Loki rolled his eyes and looked away from her, which made a corner of her lips twitch. "Why, would you be jealous if I called him my lover?"

Something flashed in Loki's forest green pools and his features considerably hardened. "No jealousy, just curious." His jaw clenched underneath the fist pressed against his cheek. "Speaking of being curious, why did you fly off like that, the night of the Peace Festival?"

Her gaze left his and stayed on the ceiling, searching the cracks for an answer to his question. "I...I just figured that when you finished with me, I would be of no more use to you." She chewed her lip, trying to find the easiest wording. "I just wanted to end it before you ended it for me."

"I see," Loki said, his focus somewhere past her shoulder, looking somewhat distracted. "_How_ did you manage it? Slipping away?"

_Ah, there it is_. The question Cipriani had been waiting for ever since she met the pale Prince. She smiled, knowing exactly what the next few minutes would entail. She sat straight up, the sheet falling to her lap, letting her breasts bask in the sun. "Well, Your Grace, would you rather I tell you or show you?"

Loki remained still, blinking at her illuminated chest, before slowly nodding. She grinned at his vague response and sprang out of bed - Cipriani had no idea why she was so excited when she had done this demonstration many times before._ I finally get to reveal everything to him_, she figured, _no more secrets_. She ran her hands up and down her arms as the cool morning air nipped at her bare body.

A jade, silk robe materialized on her and she looked back at the God in her bed. "My dear, green is your color," Loki said, smirking at her attire. "You look ravishing."

Cipriani turned away from him, an attempt to hide the immediate flush in her cheeks. She tried to forget his compliments and the soft fabric that tickled her skin and instead concentrated on the task at hand. She grabbed a mug off the table and went to the cabinet across the room, filling it with the water she kept stored.

When Cipriani returned to the bed, she handed Loki the mug. "Now," she said, as she sat on her legs, "Toss the water out, preferably over our heads."

He furrowed his brows as he peered down at the clear liquid. "Toss it? But what's the point, it'll just make us wet."

There was a small smile on Cipriani's face as she gripped his knee. "_Trust me_." She gave Loki a tight squeeze. "Besides, I could use a good washing - you'd be helping me out."

Loki still looked unsure, which only served to widen Cipriani's grin. _He must despise when he isn't in control of the situation_, she mused, sliding her hand to cover his left one. He gave a sigh and shrugged his white shoulders, looking from the cup to the roof one last time before flinging the water into the air above them. Cipriani had closed her eyes and a tight hold on the Prince's hand, but when she opened them and released her clutch, she saw him focused upward and unblinking.

Cipriani followed his eyes and smiled to herself - she stood on the bed and held a hand out to Loki, inviting him to join her. He accepted it and rose up, a black robe covering him right when he took his place. The water hung in mid-air, the sun's rays making the droplets sparkle like diamonds - it was her own chandelier, reflecting beams of light to random corners of the room. They stayed still for a moment, admiring the levitated liquid as if it was a piece of art.

Cipriani stepped forward, sticking her tongue beneath the nearest hanging droplet and curling it into her mouth. Loki looked at her actions, wide-eyed but silent, and poked at a low-lying ball with a cautious forefinger - the clear orb floated a short distance away, and for the first time since the exercise began, he cracked a smile. She took it as a good sign and sighed with relief.

She corralled a nearby droplet and flicked it in the Prince's direction - it soared and splashed against the edge of his eye, and misty particles hovered in the area in the aftermath. His mouth dropped and he let out a single scoff, sending a glare that made Cipriani question if she crossed the line. Loki gathered many spheres together, forming a large water ball between his enclosed palms, before tossing it straight at her face. She used her fingers to wipe her eyes dry before opening them and finding the God of Mischief riddled with quiet laughter, clutching his sides.

"So, what is this power?" he asked when he finally caught his breath, "Some sort of water maneuverability? Telekinesis? Creative ways to entertain yourself?"

Cipriani bit her lip to keep her smile from spreading. "Something like that, Your Grace," she said, pointing her chin at the open window behind him.

Loki turned and looked out of the open square as Cipriani stood by his side. A small sparrow perched on the edge, its nest safe in the corner of the windowsill, and still enough to be mistaken for the tiniest statue. Loki reached out and waved a wild hand in front of it - when it kept the stance, he slid a slow finger down the feathers of the bird's back. Something caught the Prince's eye and he looked beyond the sparrow and out at her neighbors who were stuck in the middle of their morning activities - men stopping mid-step, women posing with open mouths and still expressions, children on pause halfway through their skipping.

Loki stepped back and examined his hands, wiggling his fingers. "What is this sorcery?" he asked, his tone collected but confused.

When they locked eyes, Cipriani grabbed his hand and held it at her heart. "I can stop time," she finally confessed. The grasp on him tightened and within a second they felt the water behind them fall onto the crumpled sheets and heard the scene outside start like business as usual.

Loki studied her in a most curious fashion, and a smirk broke his face. "Oh, pretty bird, how could you ever think I would end this?" he asked, pulling Cipriani into his chest. "We are going to have _such_ a good time together."

Cipriani burst into a fit of laughter as he dragged her arm down, ebony and emerald robes disappearing before they even hit the mattress.

* * *

**A/N: BLAH! Sorry I took OVER A MONTH to get this chapter up. I am blaming it on school, life in general, and my lack of focus when it comes to writing. I also wrote a one shot featuring Tom Hiddleston (which can be found on my AO3 or Tumblr, for those who like raunchy RPF) that ate up quite a bit of time as well. I also have a couple more RPF one shots lined up, so it might be some more time before Chapter 4 is up (though hopefully not a month!). Feel free to follow me on Tumblr - link on my profile - or message me on here and tell me to get my ass in line. **

**ANYWAY, hopefully you're not sick of this lovey-dovey, cutesy-wutesy stuff yet, because there is gonna be more drama than you can handle in a few chapters! ;) Thank you for all the feedback! Your reviews/subscriptions/favorites give me life!**


End file.
